


are those space pants? 'cause your ass is out of this world!

by kiki_bw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_bw/pseuds/kiki_bw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun, SM’s latest hit, is set to conquer the international audience…or is he? Enter tutor Do Kyungsoo, with his impeccable English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are those space pants? 'cause your ass is out of this world!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sooenaemoured.livejournal.com/17819.html) for sooenaemoured

The flashes of light haven’t begun yet, but Baekhyun can imagine how it’ll soon be. After all, he has been in this position countless times before. He takes a shuddering breath, his heart thumping loudly and closes his eyes. He’s done this so many times before. He can do it.

Only all of the other times, the issue wasn’t as important as it is now.

He is excited (of course he is, who wouldn’t be?), but the ball of fear keeps rolling around in his stomach, getting heavier and heavier with every passing second. He exhales noisily and attempts to shake out the nerves by loosening his tightly clenched hands.

The stylist tutts in disapproval and starts powdering his face and fixing his bangs. He’s started to sweat, even if the AC is on full blast in the room, even backstage, where he is standing behind the closed door with Junmyeon (his manager), his stylist and the other staff milling around.

He can hear the PR rep talking to the all the reporters when someone opens the door and squeezes out. She seems to be talking about all the dramas and movies he has appeared in.

“Why are you so nervous?” Junmyeon asks, fixing the collar of the starched shirt he’s wearing, only to get his hand swatted away by the stylist who fusses over him.

“I don’t know,” he mutters in response. “Maybe because this is such a huge thing you know. Maybe I don’t really feel ready to take up something so huge.”

“Don’t be silly, you’ve worked hard for this. Look at it as an opportunity, not as some responsibility.”

Junmyeon is right. All that time, all those sleepless nights and restless days, he didn’t spend them in vain. This was a fantastic opportunity for him to shine, not just in his own country, but in the entire world.

And to shine was what Baekhyun did best.

Suddenly the doors are flung open and the flashes begin as Baekhyun strides in. He smiles, raises a hand in greeting and carefully climbs the few steps that lead to the stage; the floor looks like it has been polished too much and he is positive that his shoes will offer him no grip.

He greets all the reporters, bows, and gives them a dazzling smile. In spite of the flashes on his face, he can see some female reporters blush and giggle in response.

Byun Baekhyun was back on stage.

 

 

 

He is hungry. He is so hungry; he can feel the void weighing heavy in his stomach. He should’ve eaten something, but the nerves had been killing him so he hadn’t. Better an empty stomach than its contents all over the stage.

He regrets it now, but unfortunately, he can’t do anything until the conference is over.

This doesn’t seem to be likely any time soon, he notes with a bit of frustration. He just hopes his stomach doesn’t growl so audibly that his mic will catch it. He sips the juice kept on the table. What wouldn’t he give for just a banana right now.

The hall is packed with reporters from every imaginable news company and they’re asking every unimaginable question. Baekhyun has long given up on the script in front of him, answering every question impromptu the best he can, like he always does. He’s never been good with scripts any way.

His responses seem to elicit good-natured laughter, until a reporter from some English news company begins asking him questions. There is an interpreter, of course, and Baekhyun answers her questions the best he can, but he still cannot shake off the odd feeling that comes over him, even as the conference wraps up a while later and he is finally free to eat.

He realises why, after just a few hours.

 

 

 

SM’S LATEST HALLYU STAR BYUN BAEKHYUN, READY TO FACE THE WORLD?

SM Entertainment’s latest hit, Byun Baekhyun seems to be set to conquer the international stage with his debut in an English movie directed by the famous and reputed Judd Apatow. But is he really ready?

This reporter attended the official press conference earlier today as a representative of Koreabow. While Baekhyun managed to charm everybody with his witty quips and responses, the same cannot be said for the English news reporters, as they were, quite literally, lost in translation. Baekhyun could not manage to speak even an entire sentence in English past introducing himself, and heavily relied on the interpreter.

Although filming hasn’t begun yet, SM has already received the script for the movie so that they can ready their star. So why has Baekhyun not polished (if there ever existed) his English skills? Would he be possibly planning to opt out? Does he not think it important enough to learn the language he’s going to act in? The English reporters, unfortunately, found no seriousness in his demeanour with regards to his efforts for the movie as he seemed content to crack jokes at the conference. Let us hope, that for the sake of his own reputation, he considers opting out, or the movie might actually have to be titled ‘Lost In Translation’!

 

“There’s a similar article on NetizenBluzz,” Junmyeon tells him, sliding a cup of tea across the counter to where he’s seated.

Baekhyun sighs and shuts the laptop. He grabs the cup and inhales the soothing aroma of the tea.

“What about the Korean news?”

“No issues. All they’ve done is translate this article and the other one. The comments don’t seem to be too harsh, either. They’re mostly range from ‘kekeke Baekhyunie-oppa should work hard’ to ‘kekeke, it’s okay, it’s Byun Baekhyun. He can win over the world just by his good looks’.”

Baekhyun sighs again, the Korean translation of the article swimming in his mind.

“I don’t even know how they got invited,” Junmyeon continues. “They’re actually just websites that translate Korean articles.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Baekhyun says. “What’s done is done now. We can’t change it.”

There is a silence while Baekhyun finishes his tea.

“And they’re right about one thing, hyung,” he says. “I do need to brush up my English if I want to do well in the movie.”

 

 

 

As much as his company would like, Baekhyun has not been as sheltered as they consider him to be. This is partly due to his friendship with Junmyeon and his manager’s trust in him to not do something stupid.

Overly stupid, in any case. Because telling Byun Baekhyun not to do something stupid is like telling a dog to not bark at all. It takes away all the fun from his life.

So, it was just the first few months after his introduction to Junmyeon that he had snuck out without his knowledge. Even then, Baekhyun knows that Junmyeon knew where he went, but the fact that he hadn’t said anything to him made him trust Junmyeon just a little more.

Now they have come to a point where apart from a couple of friends, only Junmyeon knows of what, or rather who are the type of people Baekhyun actually likes and Junmyeon doesn’t really mind it. In fact, Junmyeon has tried to set him up on a couple of blind dates, too.

Baekhyun really isn’t looking for a long-term relationship (or even a relationship for that matter) because his occupation and the stardom that comes with it don’t really allow it. He really doesn’t mind either because that means he can, well, have a taste of all available dishes, so to say. 

(Chanyeol, the guy with the tattoos on his forearms and the large hands was, quite possibly, Baekhyun’s best lay till date, at least the best among those he remembers and wasn’t stoned enough to not be able to recollect. It still surprises Baekhyun how Junmyeon can know someone like Chanyeol; they’re poles apart from each other, but then, Baekhyun thinks, maybe he doesn’t know Junmyeon as well he thinks he does. They still keep in touch, though, Chanyeol and him; it’s the least he could do for the guy who showed him that it was possible for men to have multiple orgasms.)

None of his fans know, of course, neither does anybody else at the company and Baekhyun has been careful enough to keep it that way. No matter how progressed society may say their thoughts are, he could never really take the risk. Baekhyun isn’t so foolish as to imagine that he’ll be able to keep this under wraps forever, but he would like to do so for as long as possible. That has not really helped the public in making wild assumptions that he is gay, like the rumours every celebrity has to face, but his company neither agreed to nor refuted them; so they all just laughed it off.

So when Junmyeon says that the company has hired an English tutor for him, he expects an ahjumma-like lady with her possibly greying hair tied tightly in a bun and wearing a pinstriped skirt under a stark black shirt.

What he doesn’t expect is the cutest doe-eyed man-boy, possibly as old as him, in dark-washed jeans and a casual button-down, dark bangs falling over his forehead, peering into the room he and Junmyeon are waiting in with his large eyes.

This is the quick once-over Baekhyun gives him, and he can’t deny the fact that he would love to get to know his English tutor more.

The man-boy lets himself in, seemingly recognising Junmyeon and introduces himself as Kyungsoo, his English tutor. He talks about what his qualifications are and where he’s studied, but all Baekhyun can think of is how pretty his thick lips look when they mouth words like that. Needless to say, he hasn’t heard a word after Kyungsoo.

“Have we met before?” Baekhyun interrupts.

Thick eyebrows furrow into a slight frown and Baekhyun tries hard to resist running a finger, or possibly his lips over it.

“No,” Kyungsoo replies. “I’m pretty sure I would’ve remembered meeting someone as famous as you.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, leaning his elbows on the table and giving the most dazzling smile he can muster. “I guess you don’t remember how you invaded all my dreams last night.” 

Then he yells in pain as Junmyeon back-hands his thigh in a resounding thwack.

“I—I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over him, I apologise for—for—“Junmyeon blubbers.

But all Kyungsoo does is smirk and turn to the whiteboard behind him and picks up a marker-pen.

“I dare say you’ll find that if you see me while you’re asleep, it’ll be in your nightmares, not your dreams.”

Baekhyun really can’t wait to get to know him better.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun discovers is an amazing teacher. Or maybe it is just his desire to spend time with him that makes him work harder. They start from the very basics, the alphabet and Baekhyun honestly cannot understand how he finds Kyungsoo so undeniably sexy when he’s explaining where exactly his tongue should be, where the tip should lie in his mouth when he is pronouncing ‘C’ or ‘L’ or ‘R’.

And when Baekhyun gets a glimpse of Kyungsoo’s pink tongue rolling over the front of his palate as he tries to demonstrate the difference between ‘L’ and ‘R’, Baekhyun is almost tempted to mess it up so that he can ask his tutor if he would be so nice as to straighten out his tongue with his own.

Almost. But he doesn’t, because he really doesn’t know if Kyungsoo swings that way (although Baekhyun’s sixth sense is telling him so), and he doesn’t want to scare him off (although it doesn’t seem like anything will ever scare Kyungsoo off).

They move on to pronunciation of words, then and Baekhyun finds himself wishing he could sink his teeth in Kyungsoo’s lips when he shows him how to say ‘love’ and not ‘lub’.

Baekhyun is relieved when it’s time for lunch because he really doesn’t think that he can take more of Kyungsoo for some time without going hard. He can’t believe English, of all things, is turning him on so much.

He is almost ready to hug Junmyeon when he enters their makeshift classroom, but the boxes of takeout stop him in his tracks. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon spend at least five minutes insisting how food is easily available in the cafeteria or that sandwich place downstairs, but no, of course he had to eat with them, it wasn’t right for him to eat alone, and they would love to get to know him better because Baekhyun had barely any friends his age, isn’t that right Baekhyun?

Baekhyun nods mechanically and they end up eating greasy fried chicken and sipping the coke that Junmyeon had ordered. Baekhyun actually listens this time when Kyungsoo speaks. He learns that they’re of the same Korean age, though Kyungsoo was born a year later. He learns that Kyungsoo actually learnt most of the English he knows through songs and movies, but mostly songs. Baekhyun makes a mental note to ask him to sing for him some time.

He also learns that Kyungsoo looks sinful when he is tearing the chicken off the bone and once again, Baekhyun can’t keep his eyes off him.

And Kyungsoo notices. Of course he does, there’s no way anybody cannot, not with how Baekhyun has been staring at him all day, checking him out not-so-subtlely, eyes lingering on the hint of Kyungsoo’s collarbones, barely visible through the open button of his shirt and on his ass and thighs when he turns around to write on the board. Kyungsoo knows. Of course he does.

After lunch, they work on self-introduction. Kyungsoo makes Baekhyun do all the work, not like the tutor he’d had when he was in training, who’d given him sentences to learn, that he had never understood.

Then they role-play, where Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun who he is supposed to be, a baseball player or a student or even a stripper and he has to introduce himself. Baekhyun is pretty sure his previous tutor would have had a heart attack at his stripper introduction. (It was enunciated with misplaced hip-rolls and not-so-seductive glances…Baekhyun isn’t sure he wants to think of it ever again).

Kyungsoo is patient. He listens to all that Baekhyun says, no matter how horrible his grammar and pronunciation is, and then slowly corrects him and makes him repeat after him.

Baekhyun finds himself falling just a little bit more.

They decide to resume the day after the next, because Kyungsoo is a freelance translator and he isn’t free the next day, neither is Baekhyun because of his numerous, never-ending schedules.

“We’ll start on your script then,” Kyungsoo says, gathering up his bag and belongings. “We’ll treat it like your textbook. The best way to learn English is to hear, read and talk more of it, so the next time we meet, make sure you talk only in English to me. It doesn’t matter if it’s wrong, what matters is that you try. This will also increase your confidence…not that you need more of it.”

He smirks at Baekhyun and honestly, it lights a spark in Baekhyun and send tingles all over his body.

“Good,” he replies. “Gives me some time to research English pick-up lines.”

 

 

 

When they meet next, Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo smile, really smile, for the first time. His heart thumps and stutters as Kyungsoo’s lips spread into a heart-shaped smile that fascinates him endlessly. How can anybody’s lips do that? More importantly, how could such a non-cute personality have such a cute smile?

And when Baekhyun tells him, “You have a cute smile,” Kyungsoo replies, “Say that in English.”

And Baekhyun loses all his words because it’s English and the heart-smile is back.

His script is huge, and it is barely for half of the movie. Sometimes, when Baekhyun looks at it, he feels dread seize his heart, because how is he ever supposed to get through all of that and more?

But when Kyungsoo sees it, he laughs, and Baekhyun realises that in his worry, he has forgotten how amusing the story is.

“Don’t you think it hits a little too close to home?” Kyungsoo asks, flicking through pages. “Gay Korean-American meets supposedly straight American and incites a comic journey into self-discovery and life?”

“That depends,” Baekhyun replies. “Are you a supposedly straight American?”

This is the first time that Baekhyun has implicitly agreed to being gay, despite all his no-so-subtle attempts at seducing Kyungsoo.

And it is the first time Baekhyun’s heart sings in delight when he hears Kyungsoo reply,”I’m neither American, nor straight, supposed or not.”

 

 

 

They spend the next few lessons on the script, and Baekhyun shows off his acting skills that seem to impress Kyungsoo in spite of himself. He almost forces Kyungsoo to help him practise by making him take the role of the other lead and they’re both pleasantly surprised to discover that Kyungsoo isn’t so bad himself.

One day, Kyungsoo takes out his laptop though, and they keep aside the script in favour of listening to songs and watching short movies. Baekhyun is impressed with the number of songs Kyungsoo knows the lyrics to and after much wheedling Baekhyun extracts Kyungsoo’s favourite singer (Bruno Mars) but fails at convincing him to sing a little, even when he says that he has to listen to a Korean person sing English songs so that he can know the difference.

Anybody would fail in front of Kyungsoo’s unimpressed stare.

Kyungsoo allows him to listen to all the Bruno Mars songs he has and they both share a pair of earphones because Junmyeon had not been able to find a spare pair of speakers for them.

Then Kyungsoo makes him listen to songs like ‘Genie in a Bottle’ and ‘Shut up and Drive’ and tells him that he has to listen and try and understand what they are saying.

It isn’t just Baekhyun who can play this game of push and pull and Baekhyun can’t stop laughing when he realises the innuendos.

“Why did you make me listen to that?” Baekhyun asks, after he has calmed down a little.

“Because you might have innuendos in your script, considering where the line of story is going.”

“I might? Are you sure it’s not just an excuse?”

“Maybe I just like to pull your leg as much as you like to pull mine.”

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun and Baekhyun just knows that he can feel their chemistry, too. That he can feel the sparks and the warmth, the way in which his heart thuds but his body is taut and he can’t decide if all he needs is a lay or just a kiss from Kyungsoo will suffice. If it’s up to Baekhyun, it isn’t just legs he’ll allow Kyungsoo to pull, that’s for sure.

“I’m not stupid, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

They’re steadily moving closer now, and Baekhyun’s brain isn’t functioning enough to think whether it’s him that’s moving closer or Kyungsoo. Either way, it is happening and all he can say is, “Is it working?” in reply, before their breaths are mingling and he loses himself in the depths of Kyungsoo’s eyes, as cliché as it sounds.

His eyes flutter close and he can physically feel the proximity of their lips, the anticipation rising, rising and rising until he’s afraid that his heart will burst into rainbows because how long has he been dreaming of capturing Kyungsoo’s lips between his, how long has he been dreaming of how his tongue would feel against his, flicking against the inside, how long has he been wondering of who would be the better kisser between them and how long would it be before Kyungsoo seized control and slammed him against the wall and kissed the breath of him?

Their not-yet kiss is moving too slow according to Baekhyun and he snakes an arm into Kyungsoo’s hair, ready to push their mouths together before the door bangs open.

They jump apart, earphones falling out, as Junmyeon stands in the doorway with takeout boxes piled on his hands.

He goes crimson red and splutters, ”Umm, I brought lunch, but if you’d—I mean—I won’t—you know—I’ll just—you can—carry on—yeah—I mean—“

While Baekhyun bangs his head on the table in front of him, Kyungsoo just smiles at Junmyeon and picks up his earphones and ushers him in to place the pizza on the table.

Baekhyun doesn’t want to be, but a part of him is a little surprised that Kyungsoo did not try and escape him or just run away when Junmyeon saw them.

But he is glad that he didn’t because that makes Kyungsoo totally his type.

 

 

 

“Did I kill your vibe?” Junmyeon asks later after Kyungsoo has left because he has work piled up at home.

Baekhyun laughs and replies, “No hyung, if anything, you just made it stronger.”

“Um… good? Just give me a warning next time, ok? I think I got scarred enough today.”

“Well… don’t come to the room at all the day after?”

“You mean you—I mean how can you—you want to—in the company Baekhyun? Really?”

“Not in the company, hyung, but in my classroom, with my teacher. Imagine a little.”

Junmyeon pretends to gag. “I’d rather not, thank you.”

 

 

 

Baekhyun is going to combust. He is going to spontaneously combust if he has to sit here and do this any longer.

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks, waving a hand in front of his face. “Are you with me?”

He’s with him alright. Only, he’d like to be in him.

Baekhyun focuses, unfortunately on the wrong thing because he can’t keep his eyes off Kyungsoo’s lips as he explains something about tenses. Kyungsoo has been torturing him since this morning, ever since he had stepped into the room wearing black ripped jeans and a grey sweater.

Baekhyun is sure, even after years of being in the entertainment industry and having seen so many people, that he has not seen a tighter pair of jeans, or a finer ass, to be honest. The curves of Kyungsoo’s bottom fill out the jeans so sinfully, Baekhyun is positive he has wiped off drool several times. What wouldn’t he give to just slide his hands into Kyungsoo’s back pockets (would there even be place?) and just squeeze his—

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo calls him loudly. “Why are you so distracted today?” he asks, a smirk already curving on his face.

Baekhyun groans and buries his face in his hands.

“You know why, you sly tease.”

“No, I don’t. Tell me.” 

“You’re doing things to me, ok?”

“Things like what?”

“Just things.”

“Elaborate.”

Kyungsoo turns to write something on the white board. (It is nonsense, Baekhyun knows; Kyungsoo just wants to show off his ass). He stretches his hand up and Baekhyun catches a glimpse of ivory skin before he groans again in despair.

“You know the right way to seduce me?” Kyungsoo asks. “Do it in English and proper English, mind you.”

Baekhyun feels his eyes on him, but his own are a little preoccupied with supple thighs.

“I could sing praises for your ass in English, really,” he says.

“Oh really? Let’s hear it, then.”

“Your ass is so nice that it’s a shame you have to sit on it.”

“Are you seriously trying pick-up lines on me?” 

“Did you sit in a pile of sugar? ‘Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.”

“…”

“Is it working?”

“…”

“Is your daddy a baker? ‘Cause you’ve got some nice buns!”

And as sudden as that, Baekhyun finds himself staring into Kyungsoo’s eyes again. He’s close, much too close, but not close enough. 

And then Kyungsoo is kissing him (or is he kissing Kyungsoo?) but all that matters is that he can feel Kyungsoo’s soft lips under his, moving slowly and sensually and he wants to be closer, so much closer so he grabs Kyungsoo’s hair and pulls him as his mouth opens when Kyungsoo’s tongue darts over his lips probingly.

It’s everything that Baekhyun had ever dreamt of, everything and more and he can’t even find it in himself to cringe at how cliché his brain has become after having read the movie script so many times. 

The table is between them, digging into Baekhyun’s thighs as he tries to inch closer to Kyungsoo. Their tongues are moving in a never-ending dance and Baekhyun shivers when Kyungsoo brushes his against the roof of his mouth.

In the brief reprieve where they catch their breaths, Baekhyun quickly perches himself on the table and pulls Kyungsoo between his legs. The angle is awkward, and his neck is sure to crick, but he moulds their lips back together and now it’s his tongue that enters Kyungsoo’s mouth and he runs it over the back of his teeth.

Somehow, Baekhyun’s right leg twitches and he realises how close Kyungsoo is standing when his knee brushes against a hard-ish bulge and Kyungsoo moans into the kiss as Baekhyun purposely moves his knee again.

Kyungsoo breaks the kiss and Baekhyun whines a little, balling his fists in Kyungsoo’s sweater. 

“Your place or mine?” Kyungsoo pants as Baekhyun draws him into another filthy kiss and this time, succeeds in shoving one hand down the back pocket of Kyungsoo’s jeans. Baekhyun almost moans as he runs his hand over his ass. No ass should ever be this good. Ever.

“Neither,” Baekhyun mutters back. “God, your ass is divine.”

“So what, we’re doing this here?”

“Yeah, why not? It’s kinky to me.”

Kyungsoo laughs breathily. “You would find it kinky. But I don’t have anything like—“

“There’s lube and condoms in my bag.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow.

“What? After what you did the other day, I came prepared, ok?”

“And Junmyeon?”

“All taken care of. Now shut up and teach me, seonsaeng.”

 

 

 

Baekhyun moans as Kyungsoo’s fingers insistently spread him open, the smooth slide made easy with lots of lube. Their clothes are lying around in the room, Baekhyun’s shirt under the table, his pants next to where he is standing, with his elbows resting on the table, Kyungsoo’s shirt flung somewhere they don’t know and his sinful jeans abandoned by the wall next to the door where Baekhyun had ambushed him when he’d gone to lock the door.

(“Why’d you lock it?”

“I’ll satisfy your exhibitionism kink some other time, you insatiable—mmph!”)

Kyungsoo’s lips are running over his Baekhyun’s back, he seems to be bent on giving him endless hickeys. He continues thrusting his fingers in and out of Baekhyun at an excruciatingly slow pace and Baekhyun moans when he sinks his teeth lightly in the flesh of his ass.

“God, Kyungsoo—just—fuck “

There’s a sound of a wrapper ripping and he swears as Kyungsoo’s tongue snakes in between his fingers that are still relentlessly fucking him open. Kyungsoo licks a little around his rim before scissoring his fingers and thrusting it in as far as it will go. He keeps up a moderate pace, using his other hand to fondle Baekhyun’s balls.

It should feel filthy, gross, Baekhyun thinks as he can’t seem to stop moaning and pushing back on Kyungsoo’s fingers and his tongue, but even the slightly rubbery texture of the condom can’t make it any less pleasurable. It is filthy and probably gross, but he can’t focus on anything but the stars he sees when Kyungsoo curls his fingers inside him.

It’s too much and too less, when Kyungsoo withdraws his tongue and adds another finger, thrusting fast and curling his fingers enough to make Baekhyun feel a little dizzy.

“Kyungsoo, I need you, fuck—stop teasing—“

“Do you think you’re ready?”

Kyungsoo could not have asked a dumber question, Baekhyun thinks, as his hard cock rubs against the table-top.

“I was born ready. Now hurry up and fuck me.”

The sudden emptiness that follows leaves him dissatisfied, but soon, Kyungsoo’s there again, his hard cock nudging against Baekhyun. That has to be the quickest record he has seen anybody wear a condom, Baekhyun thinks, but that is his last coherent thought as Kyungsoo pushes in through the tightness.

They both choke off moans and Kyungsoo hisses, ”Three fingers are nothing for you, huh?” and Baekhyun finds it a little incredulous because he’s the one being speared open on Kyungsoo’s wide girth.

He begins rocking his hips back, slowly and they soon find a rhythm, uncaring of the sounds of their moans and that of skin slapping on skin. 

They both know this won’t last long, they have been dancing around each other for too long and it feels a little surreal to Baekhyun because this is real, this isn’t just his imagination, a figment his mind creates when he goes home and jacks off to the thoughts of Kyungsoo and to how incredible his heart-shaped lips would look wrapped around his cock.

He moans loudly as Kyungsoo increases the pace, thrusting harder and faster and the pleasure builds up even more when he brushes against his prostate, and at Baekhyun’s loud moan, changes the angle so he hits that spot dead-on.

It feels so good, so unbelievably fucking good that Baekhyun doesn’t realise that he is actually blabbering those words out aloud. Kyungsoo is so hard, so thick and so there and he’s hitting all the right spots, all the spots that make Baekhyun’s toes curl and his stomach tighten and before he knows it, he’s snaking a hand down to wrap around his hard, red cock.

It doesn’t seem possible for them to moan any louder, but they do, as Baekhyun begins jerking himself off and he tightens around Kyungsoo.

“Fuck. Are you close?” Kyungsoo groans out, digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s hips.

Baekhyun moans in response, hand jerking faster and faster until his body locks down and he’s coming in spurts, drowning in white-hot pleasure as he stains the table white. Kyungsoo is quick to follow as Baekhyun tightens around him impossibly more, driving him to the edge and over it. 

He almost collapses onto Baekhyun, smushing his face in his shoulder blades until he’s positive he can feel his legs again.

“You know this isn’t just a one-time thing right?” he finds himself asking as he ties off the condom and dumps it in the trash can.

“’Course not. I’ll ask you out. Just give a man a moment to recover.”

Kyungsoo laughs and kisses Baekhyun, drawing him close, uncaring of the gross way in which their sweat-slicked bodies stick to each other.

“Hey Kyungsoo, you’re so hot I could bake cookies on you.”

“No, not this again.”

“What? I thought you like them!”

“I kissed you to shut you up, not because I liked them!”

“Well…let’s play Winnie the Pooh and get my nose stuck in your honey jar.”

“…how many of these did you learn?”

“Are your legs made of Nutella? Because I’d love to spread them!”

“…”

“My dick just died. Would you mind if I buried it in your ass?”

“…now you’re talking. Let’s go, my place. I’ll teach you the best way to learn English.”

Baekhyun knows one thing for sure: his English lessons are bound to get endlessly more riveting.


End file.
